


I'm No Good Without You.

by tylerjosep



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: dont read if you dont want spoilers but i'll tag a little trigger here, no graphic depictions of violence but flashbacks to a car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerjosep/pseuds/tylerjosep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was having An Awful Week so i decided to put all my negative energy into a cute fluff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Good Without You.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! here's to the first fic i've ever posted! i've written many others, but those will never see the light of day. i was having a super tough week and i just needed to write something cute and happy, and this is my way of letting go of a painful experience that happened to me awhile ago. hope you enjoy!

The air in the confined room was hot, stuffy and hard to breathe. Josh swore he could feel the anxiety of the people beside him, as not a single person in the waiting room looked comfortable. The woman across from him in a pink dress was sobbing gently, and the small boy sitting next to him was looking at the ceiling and drumming his fingers nervously against the chair. He closed his eyes for a second, hoping for a breath of relief but was only shaken once again by a graphic memory of what had happened. Grimacing, he opened one eye very slowly, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he was still sitting in the waiting room.  


Josh had never really liked hospitals. Especially when his best friend was confined in a tiny white room hooked up to too many IV tubes to count.  


He tried his best to get his mind off the accident, an attempt to flip the switch in his brain off the anxious thoughts that prodded at him in every moment he wasn’t busy doing something. He looked around the room, observing every detail and person in there. Two kids, still only toddlers sat by a giant fish tank, smeared with handprints and messy stains from previous visits. Josh shuddered a bit. A girl was sitting in the corner on her phone, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Josh wondered who she was there for. Maybe it was better that he didn’t know… as he was already quite caught up in the disaster that was currently going on inside his brain.  


Josh continued observing, slowly turning his head over to a boy wearing a shirt with a car on it. All of a sudden, guilt flooded his body, intrusive thoughts attacking his brain. His head filled with the noise of crunching metal and blaring sirens. The snapping of a seatbelt and the screaming of people around him. His heart rate immediately raised far above where it should’ve been, throbbing in his chest and making its way all the way up his throat as he struggled for breath. Silent tears rolled down Josh’s cheeks as he choked on thin air.  


“Mr. Dun?” A woman in a white hospital gown, white latex gloves, a sanitary mask and blue slacks called from the corner, reading his name off a heavily used clipboard.  


Josh struggled to take a deep breath, embarrassingly wiping several tears off his cheeks. He rose from his chair, dusting off his pants with his hands, despite not having anything on them. A woman sitting a few seats away from him gave him a pitiful look. She seemed to know what was wrong despite not knowing him excepting the few moments they had shared there together.  


Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward to follow the nurse into the hospital room. The nurse attempted to make small talk with Josh as they made their way down the seemingly all-too-similar white hallway, the air laced with the scent of latex and rubbing alcohol. The nurse quickly realized that Josh was nowhere close to in the mood to talk.  


Finally, they approached room 302, the printed name taped underneath the block numbers entitled “Joseph”.  


“I’ll give you some time alone.” The nurse said graciously, opening the door for Josh and leaving him alone with Tyler.  


As soon as Josh saw his best friend laying there, the tears he had been fighting for so long sprung to his eyes without warning. Tyler looked like a little kid again, so innocent, tiny and fragile. Tubes ran all up and down his wrists and a heart monitor beeped steadily in the background. Josh began to bawl like a baby, collapsing into the extra chair in the room, sobs shaking through his entire body and tears streaming down his cheeks. He had never cried this hard in his entire life. It seemed as if every insult, hardship and emotion he had suppressed his entire life was finally being set free inside this waiting room.  


“J…Josh?” a voice echoed throughout the room as Tyler began to sit up, his stiff hospital gown creasing as he tried to sit up.  


Josh gasped slightly at the sight of his best friend. His breath shaking, he tried to hold back the tears, but he was too far gone. A vividly purple black eye, a cut lip and several bruises sprinkled his best friend’s face, as a result of the accident. Tyler’s face twisted into an upset look. He had never seen his friend cry before.  


“Josh” Tyler said again, reaching out a hand towards his best friend. 

Josh looked up, finally admitting to himself that he was crying and there was no going back. 

“Hey Tyler” he said, catching his breath in an attempt to make everything look like it was alright, as he put out a hand indicating to Tyler to lay back down. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the bed, so Tyler wouldn’t have to move anymore.  


“I…I…I’m sorry." Josh finally got out the words, putting his hand onto Tyler’s, in an attempt to comfort him. 

Taking a deep breath Tyler looked back up at him, “Josh. It wasn’t your fault.” His eyes crinkling slightly as he tried to reassuringly smile at his friend, “It’s not your fault, okay?” Tyler repeated.  


“I…. I know… I just… if we had left five minutes later…. Or…. If I never dragged you out to breakfast that morning… or if we had been driving my car instead of yours…. Or…” Josh choked out, apologizing profusely.  


“Josh… it wasn’t your fault…they hit us… you didn’t hit them.” Tyler attempted to reassure his best friend. “It could’ve happened to anyone.”  


Josh knew he was not liable for the crash. But to think that his best friend, his favorite person on the entire planet, could’ve been killed because they didn’t leave five minutes later, or ate breakfast at home this morning hurt Josh worse than any physical injury ever could.  


“It’s okay.” Tyler pleaded with his friend, trying to alleviate the guilt that was obviously weighing down Josh.  


“So…. You’re going to be okay… right?” Josh smiled at his friend, who returned the expression.  


“Yeah. And you are too?” Tyler replied, obviously worried about his friend’s emotional state.  


“Yes…” Josh replied. All of a sudden he continued. “I… I would just… hate to lose you… I mean… Tyler you’re my best friend in the entire world…. I would never want anything to happen to you.” He stared at up at the ceiling, then looked back down at Tyler.  


“Thank you Josh…. I would hate to lose you as well… Thanks for caring about me, buddy.” Tyler replied.  


Josh scooted the chair over and sat in it next to the bed, so the both of them could relax properly. Both were relieved that one another was alright, and Josh finally relaxed, realizing that Tyler was going to be okay. Tyler began to drift into a light sleep, exhausted from the day’s events. 

Thinking that he was fully asleep, Josh leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, whispering “I love you, Tyler.” 

A tiny smile spread on Tyler’s face, who was obviously fake asleep. Josh’s face spread into a wide grin, finally feeling better especially knowing that his friend had heard what he had said.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i really want to improve my writing so PLEASE don't be afraid to leave any criticism/critiques you have. don't be afraid to be harsh on it either. thanks <3


End file.
